peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 June 1980
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1980-06-11 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) * *May 2017: newly found 90 minute version found thanks to Marek Majewski ~ transcribed by Pete Seaton * * * Sessions *Comsat Angels #2, recorded 29th April 1980, repeat, first broadcast 08 May 1980. Real Story and Waiting For A Miracle available on CD Time Considered As A Helix Of Semi-Precious Stones The BBC Sessions 1979 - 1984 *Undertones #4, recorded 21st January 1980, repeat, first broadcast 23 January 1980. Available on The Peel Sessions Album Strange Fruit and Listening In. Radio Sessions 1978-1982 Sanctuary. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *''Start of show ~ File 2'' *Lee Dorsey: Can You Hear Me? (Charley Records Rhythm & Blues Series) *Undertones: Rock 'N' Roll (session) @''' *Silver: Do You Wanna Dance (7") BLS 8007 ~ Finland Import *File 1' cuts in...'' *UB40: My Way Of Thinking (7" - I Think Its Going To Rain Today / My Way Of Thinking) Graduate GRAD 8 *Comsat Angels: Waiting For A Miracle (session) @''' *Sabotage: Standing Alone / Cold Girl (7" EP - Subterfuge) Optimistic OPT 004 *Clive Langer And The Boxes: It's All Over Now (7") F-Beat XX 4 *Rolling Stones: It's All Over Now (7") Decca F .11934 *Valentinos: It's All Over Now (7") SAR / Soul City *Valentinos: The Death Of Love (7" - Tired Of Being Nobody / The Death Of Love) Jubilee 45-5636 *Jah T: Lick The Pipe Peter (v/a album - Version To Version) Trojan TBL 182 *Undertones: What's With Terry (session) *Joy Division: Love Will Tear Us Apart (7") Factory FAC 23 *File 2' tape flip'' *Cybermen: You're To Blame (7" - Double 'AA' Sided Single) Rockaway LUV 002 *MI5: Alright On The Night (7") Public PUB 002 *Comsat Angels: Home Is The Range (session) @''' *''ad for 25 Years Of Rock'' *File 1' cuts out'' *''(JP: "Ho ho, those loveable moptops, eh? I think I'm going to be sick.")'' *Siouxsie & The Banshees: Christine *Horace Andy: Serious Thing (12") Wackie Records 12" WACKIES 280 USA *Bodysnatchers: Easy Life (7") 2 Tone CHS TT12 *Undertones: Tearproof (session) *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Die Fesche Lola (album - Die Kleinen Und Die Bösen) Mute STUMM 1 *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: El Basilon (album - Die Kleinen Und Die Bösen) Mute STUMM 1 *Comsat Angels: Real Story (session) @''' *Nick Jones: The Drowned Lovers (LP Penguin Eggs) *Maytones: Sentimental Reason (7") Camel CA 27 *The Out: Linda's Just A Statue (7" Who Is Innocent? ~ B side) Virgin ‎– VS 308 *File 2' cuts out'' *Freshies: No Money (7"- Oh Girl/No Money) Razz RAZZ 7 @''' *Comsat Angels: Monkey Pilot (session) '''@ *Tracks labelled @''' on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) 1980-06-11 Peel Show DB175.mp3 *2) Majewski Seaton (John Peel Show 11:06:80 ;Length *1) 46:52 *2) 90:20 Majewski Seaton ;Other *1) File created from DB175 of Derby Box digitised by Weatherman22. *3) File to be created from JLP091 - upload forthcoming *Please address all re-up requests to Peel Mailing List. ;Available *1) Mooo *2) Majewski Seaton https://archive.org/details/MajewskiSeatonJohnPeelShow110680 Notes Category:1980 Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Derby Box Category:Available online